Juuban High Tennis
by Bluedreamer
Summary: I've just enrolled myself into the tennis team Serena Tsukino happily told her friends without knowing what she was in for.
1. It's Just Another Day

**JUUBAN HIGH TENNIS**  
by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams (**www.alandofdreams.com**)   
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself  
  
**Synopsis:** "I've just enrolled myself into the tennis team" Serena Tsukino happily told her friends without knowing what she was in for.  
  


* * *

**Chapter 01: It's just another day**  
  
BIP BIP BIP the alarm-clock rang but Serena, who was fast asleep, did not hear it.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ilene Tsukino, her mother, came upstairs to check if her daughter was getting ready.  
  
-"WAKE UP" her mother screamed at her getting Serena out of bed within a sec.  
  
-"I'll ... What... It's 7:30 am!!!" Serena screeched herself noticing the time  
  
Within the next fifteen minutes, Serena was all dressed up and ready to go to school. This was just another day for Serena.   
  
Fortunately for Serena, her school was 10 minutes away (if she ran) so she would be able to make it just in time. She just hated school and all the homework and most of all hated Ms Haruna her mathematics teacher.  
  
As she rushed into a small alley she bumped into someone and the two of them lost balance and fell.  
  
-"I'm so sorry" Serena excused herself while getting back to her feet while the other person was doing the same. She looked up at the person and noticed a handsome young man. He was tall, athletic looking, jet black hair and midnight blue eyes.   
  
'I hope he won't notice me drooling at him' she prayed  
  
He somehow was looking around and suddenly bent down and got his sunglasses  
  
-"Haven't your parents taught you not to run in the streets?" the man answered her while putting his glasses on.  
  
Serena never expected an answer like that and was furious  
  
-"Listen here Mr. All Mighty", she started "At least my parents taught me to excuse myself and it seems that you lack in manners as you're not even able to accept excuses"  
  
-"Well, I believe that it is up to me to judge whether your excuse was acceptable or not ... and I found your excuse pathetic", the man answered her  
  
-"And what's wrong in I'm so sorry?" Serena asked him  
  
-"You don't provide any reasons to be sorry," the young man answered back and added "You got me late Meatball Head" he laughed and walked away leaving Serena annoyed  
  
-"You JERK!" she screamed at him before realizing 'Oh my gosh, I'm late'  
  
Serena rushed to school only to get kicked out of Ms Haruna's class.  
  
  
***Lunch breack***  
  
Amy, Lita, Mina and Serena got under their usual spot.  
  
-"Just another day for you isn't it Serena" Lita was laughing at her friend  
  
-"It's really not my fault" Serena answered back and proceeded in telling her friends about the morning's incidents  
  
-"Serena, that man's right you should be careful on the streets," Amy told seriously  
  
-"Amy you're supposed to take the Meatball Head's side" Mina said amused  
  
-"And you're all supposed to be my friends" Serena whined   
  
-"Come on ... you know we all love you ..." Mina said and hugged her friend  
  
-"Hey we must hurry and go enroll into the different sports teams" Lita interrupted them  
  
-"Let me guess... Mina and the volley ball team, Amy and the swimming team, Lita and the karate team" Serena grinned  
  
-"Which team are you going to join Serena?" Amy asked her  
  
-"I really don't know Serena answered  
  
The four girls decided to make their ways to the different sections. Mina had a chance of becoming the captain of her team this year, Amy was sure to go for all the competitions as well as Lita. Serena was the only one who never enrolled in sports but for some reason wanted to join this year.  
As she walked through the different sports clubs available at her school, she was amazed to see that her school offered numerous choice. After checkout out the basket ball team, the gymnastics team, she reached the tennis courts.  
  
It suddenly struck her ... Yes; she was going to join the tennis team. As she went up to the courts, she noticed that there were quite a lot of girls there. To her surprise, a cute blond guy was there giving details of the club and getting quite a lot of signatures.  
  
As Serena signed, the young man grinned at her which made Serena blush.   
  
-"My name's Andrew. I'm one of the tennis instructors here. We hope to see you tomorrow morning at 7:00 for the selection"  
  
-"There is going to be a selection?" Serena asked the man a little unsure  
  
-"Yes because there are going a lot of candidates and we will have to make different level groups" Andrew said with a smile.  
  
-"See you then tomorrow" Serena answered sweetly and walked away.  
  
Serena managed to get hold of her friends who were all thrilled. They were all taken into their respective teams and Mina was the captain of her one  
  
-"I'm going to be the captain of my team" Mina said. "What about you Serena?"  
  
- "I've just enrolled myself into the tennis team" Serena Tsukino happily told her friends without knowing what she was in for. 


	2. Selection

**JUUBAN HIGH TENNIS**  
by **Blue Dreamer** (bluedreamer80@hotmail.com)  
A Land Of Dreams (**www.alandofdreams.com**)   
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is owned by all its respective owners, Naoko Takeuchi, et al. Any other characters in this story are copyright to me as well as the story itself  
  
**Synopsis:** "I've just enrolled myself into the tennis team" Serena Tsukino happily told her friends without knowing what she was in for.  
  


* * *

**Chapter 02: Selection**  
  
Serena was on the streets running again as she did not want to be late on the day of selection. She instinctually slowed down as she tuned into that alley where the previous day she bumped into that annoying 'Jerk'  
  
The small alley was deserted and Serena sped up and turned into the street of her school only to bump into somebody... again. Both of them managed to keep their balance.   
  
As she looked up, Serena could hope for worst luck ever  
  
-"Are you plain dumb or don't you understand simple street rules Meatball Head" the man asked her.  
  
This time Serena did not answer and walked past him  
  
-"Now look who's got bad manners Meatball Head" the man laughed  
  
-"It's no use excusing myself as you won't accept them" Serena voice trailed as she was walking away.  
  
The young man watched as the girl entered her school.  
  
'She's a Juubani girl ... That's amusing' he thought to himself and proceeded walking there himself.  
  
  
***Few minutes later***  
  
'That jerk got me late once again' Serena hurriedly changed into her sports uniform. She was the only one left in the girls' room as all the others were at the courts.  
  
She managed to get into the main court where herds of females were probably surrounding Andrew so much that she could not see him. The boys were a little away from the crowd  
  
-"I'll be in charge of training the boys" Andrew was telling the crowd "so my colleague Darien Chiba will be in charge of your section girls".  
  
The girls were all giggling away but still Serena was unable to see either of them  
  
-"However, we will divide you into your respective groups today itself. Girls now go with Darien; and the others with me" Andrew said firmly  
  
While the girls were still hyper over their new coach, Serena managed to get hold of her friend Molly  
  
-"I'm glad you're here" Serena started  
  
-"And with this hunk" Molly winked  
  
-"Haven't checked him out yet ... I just came in ... where is he" Serena asked her friend while looking around.   
  
- "Right there Serena," Molly pointed towards the coach. Serena's face soon dropped as she saw the very familiar face.  
  
-"Just my luck" Serena muttered to a confused Molly. Serena gave her friend a summarized version of her two meetings with Darien Shield.  
  
-"Ok girls, before we get started, please tell me your names once again and your level of tennis" the man asked.  
  
-"I'm Sandy and I've been playing for this team for five years now" the first girl said  
  
-"My name is Ann and I am a beginner ... and a fast learner" she added  
  
-"My name is Miranda and I am eager to learn" the girl said  
  
-"My name is Beryl, captain of the team for the last two years" Beryl said in a seductive tone.  
  
-"My name is Lydia and I've just come into this school. I am joining this team as there is no squash team here" she said  
  
- "I'm Macy and I've only done one year of tennis so far ..." she simply said  
  
- "I'm Vicky and I've been in the team for the last five years" Vicky said  
  
-"I'm Sophia and this is my sister Patricia. We have been playing tennis for the last four years and we both enjoy it" Sophia said grinning as her sister pinched her arm discretely while whispering to her "You needed have presented me"  
  
-"My name's Fran and I have never played tennis"   
  
-"My name's Molly and I've just completed two years of tennis" Molly told  
  
-"And that leaves Serena" the young man looked up to the last girl only to see "Hey Meatball Head... I you sure you're in the right team?"  
  
The other girls laughed exception made of Molly while Serena was turning red  
  
-"So Meatball, what's your level in tennis?" he asked her  
  
-"My name's Serena and I am a novice in tennis" said trying to remain calm  
  
-"And in street behavior as well" he laughed  
  
-"You're here to teach us tennis and my parents have definitely not paid for a tennis coach to rattle about street behavior" Serena answered totally pissed of by his attitude.  
  
Darien tested all twelve girls before stating:   
  
-"I have dispatched the groups as follows: the beginner's group will consist of the following girls: Ann, Serena, Fran, Macy, Molly, Miranda and the advanced class will therefore consist of Sandy, Sophia, Patricia, Lydia, Vicky and the captain will remain Beryl for now. At any time I can decide to move you from one group to another" Darien said sternly  
  
-"Why do I have the feeling that I'll never progress with him" Serena grumbled to a giggling Molly  
  
-"Rules here are simple: you follow MY rules or you leave." Darien insisted on the "MY" while looking at Serena  
  
-"There will be two sessions: in the morning before classes at 7:00 the advanced group will train. However, the beginners will have to be there to assist them by collecting the balls ..." he started  
  
-"In the evening at 5:00 pm, the beginners will be coached and the advanced team players will be practicing matches" he said before asking "Any questions?"   
  
As no one answered Darien Shield told the girls to be back in the evening after their classes. As the girls were going towards their changing room Darien pulled on one of Serena's pigtails causing her to stop.  
  
-"What is it?" she snapped at him  
  
-"I haven't finished with you Meatball Head," he smiled enjoying the irony of the situation. "I just want to make sure that you are capable of following rules"  
  
-"Listen, it is bad enough that you're my coach but I'll manage that. However, I'm in no way obliged to bare you anywhere else, so please let me go" Serena managed to tell.  
  
The school bell rang  
  
-"Oh no, I cannot be late once again because of you" Serena grumbled and run towards the girls changing room.   
  
The other girls were all coming out looking at Serena viciously. Molly came up to Serena and explained that Beryl told the girls that Serena was probably plotting to be in Darien's good books  
  
-"I hate that guy" Serena shouted to the other girls  
  
-"I suppose that's the reason you stayed on with him" Beryl answered back  
  
-"I... Don't need to provide any explanations" Serena said and went inside the changing room.  
  
-"I'm already going to hate the captain... that's a good start" Serena laughed to herself. 


	3. Mina's birthday

**Juuban High Tennis**  
By **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Mina's birthday.**

The next few days of training were going off at a stable pace.

Serena was actually managing to get to her school on time avoiding Darien as she was taking another route. She hated having to pick the balls for the so called advanced group. Beryl and her click were making it difficult for Serena.

Darien Shied of course was bullying the girl and making Serena loose her temper whenever possible. Andrew had already come to her rescue once or twice in less than a week.

-"Come on man, do you have to be so mean with that poor girl?" Andrew asked Darien.

-"I just can't help myself" Darien grinned.

-"She's quite good for a beginner, so I thing she'll become an asset to her team in a near future" Andrew continued.

-"Let me handle her, ok?" Darien ended the conversation between the two of them.

_Lunch break_

-"Hey Mina, so at what time are we coming tonight?" Lita asked her friend.

-"You can all come anytime after 7:00pm. I have a surprise as well to announce" she giggled.

-"What have you been hiding from us" Serena asked her friend.

-"Just wait and see" Mina winked.

Amy, Lita and Serena were trying to guess what this surprise could be.

-"It cannot be a boyfriend because Mina would not be able to wait without telling us... Cannot be a new video game as she has them all... Cannot be..."

_At tennis nearing 6o'clock in the evening_

-"Serena, until you get 50 balls over the net, you will have to stay here" Darien told her firmly.

-"But I have to go today..." Serena started.

-"So then hurry up... and in any case I'm sure everyone's quite used to the late meatball head." He answered back in an annoyed tone.

When Serena managed to finish, it was 7:00pm. She had to rush to Mina's ...

-"You are a jerk Mr Shield" she said to Darien.

-"From you that's a compliment" he laughed. "Wherever you're going, remember that you have to be here tomorrow morning ON TIME" Darien insisted on his last words.

-"How kind of you" Serena grumbled and left the tennis court.

Serena quickly changed into a simple blue dress and was off to Mina's. As she came out of her changing room, Darien was nowhere to be seen...

_At Mina's_

-"I'm so sorry but I had a problem with my tennis coach" Serena excused herself in front of Mina.

-"That's ok Serena. But I want you to meet my boyfriend Andrew," she smiled while tapping on a boy's shoulder to get his attention.

-"Mina, I already know Serena" Andrew answered while holding Mina by her waist.

-"Mina, how could you have hidden this fact from us?" Serena insisted "And where did the two of you meet, and when?"

-"Inquisitive friend you have Mina," said another voice.

Serena became white.

-"Mina, please don't tell me you've invited my coach?" Serena pleaded.

-"Is Darien your coach?" Mina asked.

-"Unfortunately yes", Serena answered.

-"You mean unfortunately for me" Darien mocked "You are probably the lamest of my students and always late!"

-"How did you get to know this JERK", Serena whined at Mina.

-"Well, I met Andrew and Darien at the same time two weeks ago..." Mina started and then grinned "...And I fell for Andrew."

-"Well baby, you only fell for the best" Andrew smiled and this made Serena laugh.

-"Anyways, no one would be interested in someone so annoying. Serena continued.

Darien did not answer her but pulled on her pigtails.

-"One thing sure is that this child has to first grow up before trying to get any attention." Darien mocked.

-"Why are you all the time teasing this young lady?" Andrew turned to ask Darien

-"Are you referring to Meatball as a lady?" Darien laughed "Gosh Andrew, you are really in love with her best friend"

-"He probably likes her and does not want to admit his feelings" Mina intervened and continued "I am sure the two will date soon enough"

-"Mina, for your information, this man is the NASTIEST man in this planet." Serena insisted "I think, well I definitely prefer Ms Haruna."

-"So Meatball head, I you trying to say that you have a crush on me" Darien laughed and then walked off towards the kitchen to get himself a drink.

-"Mina, please don't you even think about putting the two of us together. I hate the man." Serena said in a serious tone.

-"Mina, just let the two of them handle their own business" Andrew told Mina before she said anything. "We have our business to take care off" Andrew then kissed Mina.

Serena decided to go and talk to her other friends.

When Mina broke the kiss she was still thinking of the two young people. Darien and Serena are in love... they just don't know how to express their feelings... She had to do something about that.

_Few hours later_

-"I got you the new Sailor V game" Serena handed her the box which was not wrapped up "I was not given TIME to wrap it up" Serena apologised and gave a nasty look to Darien "His fault".

-"Of course this girl does not want to take any responsibilities for her actions..." Darien informed and then gave Mina a bag "Happy birthday"

-"Thanks a lot Darien" Mina hugged Darien. Inside the bag was an exclusive perfume

Amy handed her a delicately wrapped dress.

-"Thank you Amy for this dress... I had been drooling in front of the shop for so long" Mina was highly exited.

-"Best would be you try it on" Amy answered.

-"I will after getting a piece for your cake Lita" Mina told.

As Serena was taking another share of cake, she wondered what Andrew had given Mina

-"So Andrew what have you given Mina?" Serena asked him.

-"Well, look at this" Mina presented her hand.

There was a beautiful gold ring with a lovely topaz on top of it. After the girls drooling over it Mina turned to Lita.

-"Lita thanks so much for the cake. It is so delicious" Mina thanked her friend who had baked the best chocolate cake ever.

-"Hey Baby how about you try on the dress Amy has got you" Andrew asked Mina.

-"I'll be right back" The girl answered and ran into her room to change.

Serena was feeling hot inside and decided to go to the balcony. She loved it as it was a full moon day.

Darien saw her going out and decided to follow her to annoy her but with the slight wind and the moonlight she was just glowing...

-"Beautiful" he whispered.

This voice made the girl shiver.

Serena looked up to this person. It happened to be Darien looking at her intensely.

-"I was talking about the moon" He said.

-"What is it about the moon?" Serena asked confused.

-"I was talking about the moon being beautiful" Darien clarified.

Serena looked up at the moon.

-"It was absurd clarifying." Serena was nearly in tears.

Darien was taken aback as he had expected her to fight back.

-"I'm sorry Serena" he told after a few minutes.

-"Why are you all the time teasing and annoying me like this." Serena was still crying. "All this because I accidentally knocked you down"

-"How about a truce for this evening" Darien suggested "For one night let us be friends"

Serena just nodded and Darien grinned.

The two of them walked back inside as Mina was coming back to the hall in her black dress.

-"You are looking gorgeous" Andrew told his girlfriend.

-"Thanks sweetheart" Mina answered and then looked at Serena and Darien who had just come in as well. "And where were the two of you?"

-"Decided on a truce for your birthday Mina" Darien grinned and winked at Serena.

-"Love is in the air..."Mina started to sing which made the others laugh.

With that Lita put the music on and all started dancing. When it came towards the end of the party the girls helped to arrange the mess.

Amy and Lita were staying in the opposite direction from Serena's house. Darien told the girls that he could drop them all. Serena was thrilled not having to walk home alone.

-"Drew, are you coming or are you staying here?" Darien asked his friend

-"Get out now all of you" Andrew pushed the invitees out.

-"Just had to tell us" Darien laughed and the whole group left.

Darien dropped off Lita and then Amy. Serena was in the front seat next to Darien.

-"Darien, why can't you always be like this" she asked him.

-"Hey Meatball head, it was only at Mina's" The man answered back un-expectantly and stopped the car as they were in front of Serena's house.

-"You were so nice at Mina's" Serena did not know whether to get angry and cry. "Just wished you would be nice a little longer"

She got off the car and Darien followed her to her doorstep.

-"Goodnight Darien" Serena told softly before getting her keys out of her bag.

-"Serena", Darien grabbed her wrist and made her turn to face him.

-"Yes Darien?", Serena was staring into his midnight blue eyes.

Darien let his right hand caress her cheek. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her. After a few seconds of astonishments, Serena answered to his kisses. They pulled out minutes later panting. Darien kissed her again before whispering.

-"Good night Meatball Head, don't be late for the training."

With those last words he went back to his car and drove off leaving Serena dumb fooled.

-"Mr Darien Shield, I just don't understand you."

And she went inside.


	4. Pretending nothing happened?

**Juuban High Tennis**  
By **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Pretending nothing happened?**

-"Serena, wake up it is 6:30 am" Mrs Tsukino was trying to get her daughter out of bed.

-"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Serena shouted and jumped out of bed straight to the bathroom much to her mother's disbelief.

-"Mom is that Serena who just shouted across the corridor?" Shingo came out of his room haft asleep.

-"I am so late" Serena was heard while closing the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, god only knows how, Serena was ready and ran towards the door.

-"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye baka brother" and out she was.

While running towards her school Serena could not help but recall the last night's events. Her cheeks were red at the thought of Darien Chiba kissing her. As she turned into the alley she knocked into someone and fell.

-"You don't understand street rules, do you Meatball Head?" the voice stunned her

-"Hello to you to Darien" Serena answered a little unsure as the man was having a strict face.

-"Can't you be more mindful or is that too much asking you?" he continued.

-"But, why...?" Serena was having tears in her eyes. "You were such a nice person yesterday."

-"Meaning? I think you have been dreaming too much about me" the man answered back and told her "Now get up before you get late" he said and left her on the floor while going towards the school.

Serena was so shocked that it took her time to actually get to her feet. Of course she got late by 5 minutes only to get shouted at by Darien.

-"You think these girls can wait indefinitely till you decide to turn up? They will be at competitions from next week." Darien shouted at Serena in front of the whole group.

Indeed the notice tennis players like Serena had to be there to pick the balls and make sure that the senior group had everything.

Serena was relieved when the school bell ran as it meant the end of the tennis session. She just vanished into the changing rooms and cried till Molly came at consoled her.

-"Meatball head is crying look at that" Beryl laughed and the rest of the team was supporting Beryl other than Molly.

-"Why can't you leave her alone" Molly intervened.

-"You should be careful before answering me like that" Beryl growled.

-"What have you against me?" Serena asked between her sobs.

-"You have always been getting the coach's attention" Ann answered.

-"I would gladly let you get scolded everyday if you're interested" Serena snapped back.

-"We better go to classes" Patricia commented and stopped all conversations.

The girls left the changing rooms one by one expect for Serena still crying away. Molly after asking whether to stay or not left when Serena asked her to let her be alone.

Darien saw that all girls left the changing room other than Serena. After waiting a few more minutes he knocked and then entered.

-"Rena?" he called out

-"Why are you so mean to me?" Serena whined.

-"I just... I don't know" the man answered and came closer to her.

Serena curled up in her corner.

-"Why can't you be the Darien of yesterday, so nice, so... so loveable" Serena asked furiously at him.

-"I am your tennis coach," Darien was now kneeling to be at Serena's eye sight "and as you know the other players are making stories about us."

Serena stared into his eyes and then leaned to kiss him. Darien responded straight away and their kiss deepened as his hands got caught to her hair. Darien was the one to reluctantly brake off.

-"This is exactly what I want to avoid" Darien stood up "What if someone came inside?"

-"You are the one who came here" Serena answered back.

-"You better rush to your classroom" Darien told her and then walked outside without looking back at her.

Serena managed to change and then of course was not allowed to get to her classroom as she was late.

* * *

Author's notes: Let me know if you have liked the story or not by reviewing.


End file.
